


Cretaceous

by Spadefish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feralstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadefish/pseuds/Spadefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to be out exploring caves all by yourself. You’re rather far from home- all the way out on the beach and ankle deep in water as you slog around the cliff side, peering into the caverns that have been bored into it. You had told Sollux about the rumors you heard about an ancient troll living on the coastline. It was said to be so old that it hadn’t evolved all the way yet- it was still primal, still only spoke the older tongues, still had great sailfins and threatening crests. Sollux had said it was “horseshit, stupid, and impossible.” Which of course meant you had to prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cretaceous

**Author's Note:**

> Something I may continue with in the future.

Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to be out exploring caves all by yourself. You’re rather far from home- all the way out on the beach and ankle deep in water as you slog around the cliff side, peering into the caverns that have been bored into it. You had told Sollux about the rumors you heard about an ancient troll living on the coastline. It was said to be so old that it hadn’t evolved all the way yet- it was still primal, still only spoke the older tongues, still had great sailfins and threatening crests. Sollux had said it was “horseshit, stupid, and impossible.” Which of course meant you had to prove him wrong. So here you were now, mucking around in the water and shivering with cold. You just needed to find something small- a big scratch in the walls or something. Anything to make him doubt. 

You keep poking around, finding that most of these caves are too small to house the monstrosity that you’ve heard about. You’re starting to get discouraged, but then you see it. It’s a pretty sizeable cave entrance- at least eight or nine feet tall and twice as wide. With a triumphant sneer, you sidle up inside. The sand here is soft and sucks at your bare feet, and the further in you go the less light makes it inside. Frowning a bit, you turn the flashlight on your PDA on and keep going. You keep your flashlight low, wary of sudden drops or sharp rocks. The last thing you wanna do is come home with with a broken leg or an infection. Your flashlight hovers over something that looks like a large, weird plant for a moment, so you carefully redirect the beam to get a better look. It’s loosely rooted in the sand, and it a very light grey with purplish spots along the frilled stalks that splay out of it. You blink and narrow your eyes, and then you carefully kneel down to swipe away at some of the sand that’s at the base. Sure enough, the ‘stalk’ curves sideways into the sand instead of straight down.

And then, without much warning, the frills snap wide and the whole thing curves up and swings at you, smacking you in the chest and knocking you over. Your flashlight comes up fast, pointing the beam at what is very definitely an alive (and angry) something. It lifts itself up onto four legs- the back set digitigrade, you find- and then it flares up its face fins and hisses at you. It’s enormous; on four legs, it stands at about seven feet tall. It is indeed troll grey, and covered in more of those purple spots and stripes. The thing you touched earlier, which turns out to be the fanned end of his tail, curves behind him and swings back and forth. 

He hisses again, and the shock wears off enough for you to scream and scramble backwards. Your frantic movements slosh the water around and fling sand everywhere. The thing does not seem content with your sloppy attempts to retreat- and he pursues you. Before you can get any distance away, the thing has one massive, webbed hand placed on your chest, and his head bows down in your direction. You whimper and screw your eyes shut, breath rapid and shallow. You really don’t want to watch as he tears you to pieces- but what feels like an eternity passes and you’re still not dead. You can feel his breath on your neck and face, quick little puffs of lukewarm air- he’s smelling you. You open one careful eye just as his tongue drags up the length of your face and leaves a trail of slick saliva in its wake. You shudder hard and close your eyes again, and then he wraps his talons around you and picks you up. 

You find yourself babbling as he settles back on his haunches and holds you up close to his face- close to his mouth, which is filled with rows of teeth and a long forked tongue and which could very well fit your head inside. 

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god,” you gasp, eyes wide and pupils shrunk to pinpricks, “Fuck- please don’t eat me, I was just gonna leave I swear, I’m not here to take your shit or-” 

You’re cut off by him shoving your head between his jaws, and you scream yourself hoarse. Your bloodpusher is pounding a mile a minute, working so hard in your chest cavity that it aches. Your body, still exposed to the outside world, is twitching and flailing like maybe enough kinetic energy could possibly free you. You hear a noise, then, that surprises you and shuts you up just long enough to focus on it. It starts off soft and quiet, and then builds up into a full, rolling rumble- he’s laughing! He’s laughing, and he slides your head out of his mouth so he can laugh properly at your miserable, shaking form. You gape up at him, shocked and shivering, and he sneers down at you. His face settles down into something thoughtful then, like he’s deliberating what he wants to do with you. It takes him a couple moments to make a decision. 

His tail moves forward and flops back into the water, dragging sand up with it. He does this a couple of times, and you realize that he’s making a small sandbank where the water doesn’t reach. Once satisfied with his work, he lays you down on it. You sink a few centimeters into the soft sand, but you don’t move far- that is, until he leans down and lays his lower half against yours. His arms fall beside you, keeping his balance, and then he starts to roll his hips up against yours. Panic bubbles up in your chest, and you shout in protest and try to squirm out from under him. This earns you a growl, and his head bows down so he can bear all of his teeth at you. You squeak in response and shrink back under him, breathing so hard your head is spinning. He doesn’t seem to mind- he just keeps on grinding up against you, his bare sheath rubbing up against your shorts. Your stomach turns as you watch him unsheathe. The bulge on this creature is enormous. Proportional to him, of course, but to you it’s a monster- probably the length of your elbow to your fingertips, if you had to guess. There’s no way in hell he’s going to be able to fit all of it into you without rupturing something and probably killing you. 

“Man, what a way to fucking go,” you mumble, dread permeating your voice with a wavering tone that you can’t seem to shake. The monster laughs, and you’re not sure if he can understand you or if he just finds humor in your fear. Probably the latter, considering his lion-taming antics earlier. One of his webbed hands comes down, and he plucks your shorts off of you with little effort. You shiver and close your legs together, but the seatroll noses up between them and breathes a puff of lukewarm air up against you. A shiver runs through you, and you scrunch your eyes closed tight. You’re caught off guard when you feel the wet warmth of his tongue as he drags it up over your entire groin. It flicks up against your sheathe and rubs at the sensitive skin there, and then it slides down and pushes into your seedflap. A squeak escapes you before you can catch it, and then a moan as he drags his tongue in and out of you. To your horror and slight relief, you feel yourself unsheathing rather quickly. Part of you is disgusted at the quickness at which you become aroused, and yet another part is relieved that this creature is at least taking the liberty of making more room to fuck you comfortably. All things considered, the less pain you experience, the better. 

The seatroll’s tongue slides out of you in favour of wrapping around your bulge and giving you a good once over. He lets up just as quickly, however, and then he’s looming overtop of you again. You bite your lip and fail to steady your breathing. 

“Oh, oh god, fuck- please don’t-” 

The first couple of inches push into you, and you suck in a sharp breath and clench up hard. He’s really thick, even close to the tapered end of his bulge. You hiss as he pushes in a little further, feeling yourself stretch to accommodate him. With a muffled sense of horror, you feel him brush up against the entrance to your material pouch. You pant and wriggle a bit in response- you need to get away from this thing, or he’s going to hurt you. Too late, you find, because with a slight grunt he pushes in past it. You cry out and smack at him- his chest, his arms, his gills. The last attempt earns a snarl from him, and he bows down and pushes his teeth up against your throat. You wheeze, each breath vocalized, and every twitch of his bulge in your stretched, broken little body drags another miserable sound out of your mouth. The fear of him closing his teeth around you keeps you still, paralyzed. Your breath comes in quick little nervous puffs. You’re dizzy, so much so that the ache of him fucking you past your limit is starting to dull. In the back of your head, you still register the droning thrum of your own muffled moans. 

All at once, your body twitches and your back arches, and you’re brought back to the world of the living as all your muscles tighten. A cry escapes you, and you find yourself curling your fingers as you come hard all over your chest. You’re panting hard now, filling your lungs up enough that you can actually focus on what’s going on around you. The push and pull of the monstrous bulge in you seems a little less painful, a little less intrusive. He seems to enjoy the rippling tightness that follows your climax. His tongue is lolling out of the side of his mouth, and his pace has picked up a bit. Your stomach turns slightly. You’re not exactly looking forward to what’s coming(both figuratively and literally). There’s no way for you to really prepare yourself- a slight increase in pace and a growling sort of moan are the only warning you get before you feel his bulge pulse, filling your pouch up past its breaking point so that the excess gushes back out between your legs. You whimper with disgust and shudder, and the monstrous troll stays still for a moment while it catches its breath. Finally, he pulls his bulge out of your pouch- and wipes it off on your swollen belly. Tears are streaming down your cheeks, but you’re too exhausted to really notice. Your vision swims, black creeping in from the edges. You vaguely register him moving you somewhere, and then you pass out. 

The last thing that crosses your mind is the hope that he won’t eat you now that you’re disgusting and filled up with his fluids.


End file.
